Doelake
D O E L A K E General information; ---- Doelake is the deputy of RiverClan, she is a 46 moon old she-cat with long legs and *'Name' - Doelake ::*'Former Name' - Doepaw, Doekit ::*'Future Name' - Unknown (Possibly Doestar) ::*'Nicknames' - None *'Breed' - Oriental Longhair, Maincoon, Bombay mix *'Age' - 46 moons (3.83̅ years) *'Gender' - Female (She-Cat) *'Sexuality' - Asexual (No sexual attraction) *'Orientation' - Neutral *'AJ Username' - Sølitåiré *'Discord Username' - XxForestationxX#3368 *'Element' - Add *'Zodiac' - Add *'Birth Date' - Add *'Created' - 7/5/18 *'Creator' - Førestation *'Roleplay' - Descriptive Traditonal / Traditional *'Status' - Alive/Active *'Apprentice' - Spikedpaw *'Former Apprentice' - Wolfpaw (NPC) *'Mentor' - None *'Former Mentor' - Redturtle (NPC) *'Former Affiliations' - None *'Affiliations' - RiverClan **'Title' - Deputy **'Former Titles' - Warrior, Apprentice, Kit Appearance; ---- Personality; ---- POSITIVE(+) *Responsible : Doelake can be trusted to get things done because she's mature enough which also makes her responsible. *Independent : Doelake doesn't depend on others, she hardly even depends on her leader. *Loyal : Doelake is very loyal to her clan, almost to the point where she won't talk to other clan cats in gatherings, to her it's a sign of betrayal. *Mature : Doelake is a very mature feline thanks to her experiences growing up, she isn't one to fool around or even make jokes often. NEUTRAL(=) *Headstrong *Courageous *Neutral Trait NEGATIVE(-) *Neuroticism : Doelake can be threatening and respond to situations with negative emotions. *Competitive : Doelake can be very competitive, she usually tries to do better than everyone so she doesn't feel useless. *Negative Trait : Doelake... Statistics; ---- HUNTING - ᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼ FIGHTING - ᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼ SWIMMING - ᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼ INTELLIGENCE - ᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼ LEADERSHIP - ᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼᴼ CLIMBING - RUNNING - History; ---- Doelake was born to Fogswamp and Firelake in RiverClan camp, Doelake had three other siblings, Midnighthop, Elkgraze and Frogpaw, Doelake was close to these members of her family and hardly left their side, she was the youngest of the litter, despite being the youngest she was never called weak or made fun of by her siblings, Doelake lived a perfectly normal kithood. Once she turned six moons she was given a mentor named Redturtle, Doelake grew close to Redturtle, later on when she was eight moons her father died from being pushed off of a high surface, later on when she was eleven moons her mentor and brother Frogpaw where trapped undr a fallen tree and Redturtle died from being crushed by the tree, Frogpaw was still alive and drowned from being pinned under water, at this point Doelake hardly talked to anyone and started growing distant from her siblings and mother, her mother started feeling depressed. When Doelake turned twelve moons she was made a warrior with her other siblings Midnighthop and Elkgraze, Doelake's mother started feeling a bit better and talked to her kits more often, then Midnighthop was killed by rogues and Elkgraze was killed by greencough, Doelake herself became depressed, around that time she also met a cat named Dapplewish, Doelake began developing feelings for her, Doelake knew something wasn't right because there wasn't ever a female X female relationship in her clan and tried killing the feeling, but she only grew more attacthed to Dapplewish, before Doelake could confess her feelings to Dapplewish Dapplewish was killed by a dog. Doelake had her own apprentice, Wolfpaw who later become Wolfleap, Wolfleap was killed by posioned prey. Doelake was finding it hard to move on and was planning to run away from RiverClan but found hope once she was appointed Deputy, Doelake since then has sworn to protect her clan with her life and never leave. Relationships; ---- Add Bullets CLAN OUTSIDE CLAN FAMILY Prefrences; Gallery;